Chris Orbach
| birth_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | residence = | nationality = American | spouse = | children = 1 | parents = Jerry Orbach (father) Marta Curro (mother) Elaine Cancilla Orbach (stepmother) | other_names = Hideo Seaver | years_active=1995–present | occupation = Actor, voice actor, singer-songwriter | known_for = | website = }} Christopher Ben Orbach (born November 11, 1968) is an American actor, voice actor and singer-songwriter who is the younger son of late Law & Order star Jerry Orbach and his first wife, Marta Curro. Early life Orbach graduated from the High School of Performing Arts in New York City in 1986, studied acting briefly at SUNY Purchase, and went on to get a BFA in film and television production from New York University. Career Music A self-taught musician, he sings and plays guitar, bass and keyboards. He has recorded two albums of original songs, Safely Through the Night (2004) and Secession (2009). The latter was co-produced by Grammy Award-winning engineer Troy Halderson. Voice Acting A long-established voiceover artist, he has worked for companies like L'Oreal, Ethan Allen, Delphi, Wrangler, Astrazeneca and Kodak. Orbach got his start in voice-over from doing dubbing for Japanese anime, under the pseudonym Hideo Seaver. Acting Orbach played Detective Ken Briscoe, nephew of Lennie Briscoe (his father's character) in the first season of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999–2000). On film, he appeared in John Gallagher's 2000 film Blue Moon, with Ben Gazzara and Rita Moreno, and in Elizabeth Lucas' 2009 film Clear Blue Tuesday. On stage in New York he appeared in Peg o' My Heart at the Irish Repertory Theater and in two plays at La Mama ETC's Club Theater, Modern Living, and Lost In Staten Island. He also appeared in a revival of the theatrical documentary Charlie Victor Romeo at 3LD. As a founding member of the performance group Memoir Radio (with Patrick Daniels and Laurence Mason) Chris wrote and performed a one-man theater piece called Fast—an autobiographical work dovetailing his childhood in New York's Chelsea neighborhood in the 1970s and 1980s with his current hobby of marathon running, which he started at age 42. He has also appeared in two staged readings of BD Wong and Wayne Barker's musical adaptation of "Mr Holland's Opus". Personal life He married Nicole J. Vallance on August 20, 2011. Their son Aaron Orbach was born on October 19, 2014. Orbach has an older brother named Anthony Nicholas "Tony" Orbach, a niece named Sarah Kate Orbach and a nephew named Peter Orbach. Filmography Television roles * Law & Order - Augie, Jason, Finkle * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Detective Ken Briscoe Movie roles * Blue Moon - Frank Junior * Clear Blue Tuesday - Dave the Picard Fan * Mob Fathers: Permanent Rehab - Harry Bosco Anime roles * Amon Saga - Amon * Battle Arena Toshinden - Kayin Amoh * Spirit Warrior - Nikko (Ep. 4) * Strange Love - Hiroyuki * Twin Angels - Kama * Wrath of the Ninja - Sakon * YuYu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report - Kurama (Central Park Media dub) References External links * Official Site * Category:American male stage actors Category:People from Manhattan Category:Living people Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:1968 births Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:Singers from New York City Category:Songwriters from New York (state) Category:American people of German-Jewish descent Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American people of Lithuanian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Sicilian descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:Male actors of Italian descent